


True Rescue

by Chlstarr



Series: Kippea Week 2017 [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: King Boo Rescues Princess Peach in the real world this time, beating the Mario Brothers to her by a landslide, and buying plenty of time to keep Bowser preoccupied with other things besides kidnapping Peach all the time, and they take the scenic route back to her castle.





	True Rescue

Princess Peach sighed in exasperation, she was captured again and immensely bored. Bowser had made another castle in the sky and had forgotten to make a good room that would suit her, so she ended up with an impromptu bedroom that was once a storage room, but at least it had a window so she could see if and when the barrier surrounding the castle fell from the coming of the Mario brothers.

However, it fell sooner than it should have and it sent Bowser on high enough alert that he came to get her personally instead of sending guards for her so he could look dramatic in front of the brothers. Unfortunately all that planned drama was for naught as it was not the Mario brothers who bust in but King Boo instead.

“What? You’ve gotta be kidding me, you broke my castle’s barrier? But how-?” Bowser complained and then noticed the yellow topaz in King Boo’s crown which simultaneously made the ghostly monarch’s eyes glow yellow and they were pretty creepy in the darkness around his eyes. “Oh, I see. You got a new jewel for your crown, so what - you short circuited the barrier with it? And whaddaya want anyway?”  


King Boo merely grinned at the Koopa King, as if he knew something the over grown Koopa didn’t. Even though King Boo came alone and was at his smallest and most average size, the topaz turned out to be stronger than even he thought, but when he had gotten word that Peach had been kidnapped by her common nuisance, well, he wasn’t going to just float idly by and wait for the Mario brothers to handle it. And as he told her time and time again in her nightmares of Bowser that he rescues her from, _it’s about time someone put a stop to this asinine cycle of repetition_ , even if Bowser was an old friend of his, King Boo was willing to turn against him for the sake of her happiness.

“Why yes, that’s exactly what I did to your flimsy barrier, I just had to try out the new trinket after all. As for what I want, well, I must say I’m a bit surprised that your spies didn’t say anything.” King Boo told him smugly, daring a glance in Peach’s direction to make sure she was alright and to gauge whether or not he could easily swoop in to snatch her away.

“What are you talking about?” Bowser growled in suspicion, narrowing his eyes to emphasize that suspicion.

“Well, if you don’t really know, then there’s no need to tell you.” King Boo all but purred in his smugness, but otherwise quite glad Bowser wasn’t aware of his recent visits with Princess Peach. “Although I’m afraid you must remind me again, about when was it that you fell in love with the princess?” He asked while getting closer to the Koopa King as casually as he could, and making sure to float in between Bowser and Peach and keeping the princess behind him.

“Why in Star Hill do you need to know that again? I already told you it was practically love at first sight-!” At that last sentence, King Boo quickly poked Bowser’s forehead with a bit of magic that he circulated to his nubby hand. To anyone else in the room it looked like he merely poked Bowser and was somehow strong enough in that one poke to knock the Koopa King back on his shell and out cold. The force of Bowser’s shell hitting the ground along with the rest of his weight made the ground quake for a second.

Any guards that were in the room didn’t dare aide their king so long as King Boo was still there, for even they heard of how he single handedly bested Mario twice, and anyone who could do that was a force to be reckoned with.

“I’m so glad you’re still a bonehead, my friend.” King Boo said off handedly to Bowser’s unconscious body before turning around to properly greet his favorite princess. “Let’s get out of here before he wakes up, my dear. I don’t want to confuse him any more than he already will be when he wakes up.”

“What exactly did you do to him?” Peach asked curiously, still bewildered that all King Boo did was poke him and he fell unconscious.

“I actually erased his memory of you, it should keep him at bay for a while. Though I mainly focused on the earliest memory in hopes that it’ll sort of be like a grandfather paradox in that in a domino effect it will erase the rest of his memories of you as well. However, if he loves you enough, his mind will break through it even if I left his memories of Mario intact, and that’s hoping that former plumber will be enough to distract him from any thought of you.” King Boo explained, and then made himself bigger for how he was going to carry the princess out of here. He had held items within himself before but not people personally even though he knew it was possible if Pink Boos could do it.

“Oh…Well, I suppose we can only hope it works then.” She replied uneasily, but only because she wasn’t sure as to why he made himself bigger. Thankfully he explained that too before he did anything more so he could get her permission on it.

“I’m going to carry you out the Boo way, alright? So just keep calm and keep all hands and arms inside my ghostly innards at all times. I know that sounds wrong, but it is what it is, you know.”

Peach giggled at the ride safety joke and agreed for how he wanted to go about this. At her nod he phased through her to phase her into him and she automatically went into a sitting position after her gasp of initial shock of how weird this all felt and looked since he was a little bit see through since she was somewhat inside him. After he adjusted to her weight he flew off out an open window he spotted upon first coming in here.

“I’m not too heavy am I?” Peach couldn’t help but ask worriedly, noticing that he was a little slower than she had seen him go before and it was most likely because of her.

“What? Oh, no, no, I’m just being careful is all. Trust me, my dear, you’re light as a feather, but if you want me to go faster I will. I can also take the scenic route if you want since we have the time.” He told her honestly.

“Ok then, um, just a notch faster would be nice, and sure, we can take the scenic route.” She replied as she managed to turn herself a little on her invisible seat inside him so that to anyone else, it looked like she was riding side saddle.

He chuckled not only because he was pleased with her response but also at her movement was a little ticklish but since it was quick he was able to gather himself.

“As you wish, my dear!” He had to yell over the wind as he took it exactly one notch faster and veered off his initial path of heading straight for the castle in favor of taking in some sights. Such as whisking through his neck of the woods and circling around his mansion for one loop before continuing on and heading out of the woods and flying over the ocean. He enjoyed hearing her excited giggles of the sights he showed her and at times he chuckled along with her as well since her laughter was contagious.

Eventually the sightseeing had to come to an end as they reached her castle. He dropped her off on her balcony by making sure her feet were close enough to the ground so she could get her footing and unphased so he could release her from his Booish hold. He was all set and ready to just fly off so he wouldn’t be spotted, but she stopped him by grabbing his nub of a hand.

“Wait! …Thank you… _truly_. You’ve done so much to help me over these past few months and I never knew how to thank you properly… But I do now since you went through the trouble of rescuing me from Bowser, for real this time. But again, thank you.” She told him genuinely, and closed her eyes and puckered her lips and waited. Her mental excuse for letting him have her first kiss was that he’d be easier to kiss than Mario ever was, what with the former plumber’s big nose and mustache being in the way.

King Boo’s jaw dropped, but only slightly so he wouldn’t end up drooling. If he could sweat in a panic he would have at the generous offer she presented him with. However he quickly gathered himself for the sake of pausing to do the noble thing, and put his free nub of a hand to her cheek and asked, “Are you _absolutely sure_ you want to give the honor of what is most likely your first kiss to the likes of me?”

Peach nodded and added, “Villains are made, not born, and I know there’s plenty of good in you since you went out of your way to rescue me from Bowser, even in my dreams.” At his flattered smile, she closed her eyes, puckered her lips and waited again.

“As you wish, my dearest.” King Boo quipped before finally closing the distance between their faces.

As their lips met in that kiss, he _swore_ he started blushing hard enough to turn into a Pink Boo, he could happily say she tasted just like her namesake, but that was just his opinion. Regardless, when she pulled away after a few seconds of what she felt was appropriate, his eyes had turned into yellow swirls of dizziness and he gently floated down as if he were a balloon that was filled with air rather than helium, and he even bounced off the ground in tiny measures like one. She giggled in flattery that her kiss was able to make him that unresponsive, oh, and he didn’t stay pink when he eventually came out of it.


End file.
